Lebaran ala Bleach
by Outer space-alien XV
Summary: Perayaan hari Lebaran di dunia Bleach emang unik. Check out aja fic ini! RnR please!


Halloha... outer space alien XV kembali dengan cerita yang bertema lebaran. Para reader pasti masih pada inget cerita ini yang saya publish tahun lalu tetapi 3 bulan kemudian saya memutuskan untuk hiatus di cerita ini.

Trus walaupun telat, author mau ngucapin 'Minal Aidin wal Faidzin. Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin' Kalau author punya salah, mohon dimaafkan ya.. karena tidak ada manusia yang luput dari kesalahan kecuali salah satu dari reader bukan manusia hehe xD

Meskipun cerita ini tetap berada di konsep yang sama dan jalan cerita yang sama, tetap ada beberapa bagian yang author edit. Mudah-mudahan para reader enjoy ya baca cerita ini.

Tambahan, semua karakter yang di cerita aslinya pada mati, author hidupkan semua atas izin author dan kalau fic ini rada jayus, maklum ya masih amatir… Terakhir, reviewnya banyakin ya… =D

**Disclaimer: Bleach punyanya Kubo Tite**

**Pairing: Walaupun semua pairing ada di sini tetep IchiRuki**** sebagai pairing utama****!**

**Genre: Humor/Family/Romance**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: Sebenarnya gak ada apa-apa sih tapi bagi yang non-muslim harap tetap membaca ya... :D**

**.**

**.**

**~ Lebaran ala Bleach ~**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

-o-

Di dini hari dimana semua orang masih tidur dengan lelapnya tiba-tiba dirusak ketentramannya oleh teriakan seorang laki-laki tua.

"YUZU! KARIN! BANGUN! HARI INI LEBARAN!" teriak Isshin pake toa di depan kedua putrinya yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Ughh… aku masih ngantuk…" ucap Yuzu sambil merubah posisi tidurnya.

"YUZU! KARI-.."

BLETAAKKK

"AYAH! INI MASIH PAGI TAHU!" ucap Karin sambil terus menjitaki ayahnya.

"T-tapi kan…"

"SUDAH SANA TIDUR LAGI! Mana ada orang yang mau sholat Ied jam 5 pagi begini?"

Isshin pun ditendang keluar secara paksa oleh Karin. Tangisan bawang bombaynya langsung menjadi-jadi.

"M-Masakiii~! Teganya anak perempuan kita kepadaku! Ia memukuli ayahnya sendiri, Masaki!"

Isshin memanggil-manggil nama istrinya dengan lebaynya namun tidak memberikan pengaruh apa-apa kepada istrinya yang masih tertidur lelap di kamarnya.

BLETAKKK

"Jangan berisik, Ayah!"

Pintu pun dibanting di depan muka Isshin.

Isshin pun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mencari korban yang lain. Ia pun mendatangi sebuah kamar yang di pintunya ada gantungan 15. Merasa sang pemilik kamar masih tidur, Isshin tersenyum menyeramkan. Pelan-pelan… ia buka pintu kamar tersebut dan berjinjit masuk ke dalamnya.

Namun, ia terkejut saat melihat siapa yang sedang tidur di kasur anaknya tersebut.

Ada apakah gerangan?

Ternyata.. ada seorang wanita, saudara-saudara! Wanita itu tertidur di dalam pelukan seorang lelaki berambut oranye, yang kita ketahui adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Wanita itu memiliki rambut sebahu berwarna hitam, warna yang sangat kontras dengan warna rambut anaknya itu.

Jika kita lihat dari sudut yang berbeda, bisa dilihat betapa eratnya pelukan Ichigo di pinggang wanita yang ramping itu. Dan Isshin pun bisa melihat, kerutan yang biasanya selalu ada di dahinya sudah menghilang. Suatu tanda jika wanita ini sangat dicintai dan memiliki arti yang sangat penting di dalam hidupnya.

Namun, bukan Kurosaki Isshin namanya jika tidak melakukan suatu hal yang sensasional. Ia meraih kamera (yang tidak tahu dapat dari mana) dan memotret momen yang –seharusnya- pribadi itu dalam berbagai sudut. Hasilnya akan ia pajang di rumahnya dengan pigura dan disebarluaskan ke 2 dunia. Soul Society dan tentu saja dunianya sendiri.

Ia akan mengirimnya ke koran dan meminta foto itu dibuat sebagai Headline News dengan judul 'Anak Laki-Laki Semata Wayangku Bukanlah Seorang Gay!' Isshin sangat yakin seluruh dunia akan menjadi geger dengan adanya berita gembira ini. Isshin pun tertawa seperti seorang maniak.

Dan tentu saja, bukan Isshin namanya jika tidak merusak momen bahagia ini. Ia pun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya di kamar Ichigo.

"ICHIGOOOO! CALON MENANTUKU! BANGUN!" teriak Isshin dan langsung menjatuhkan diri menimpa anaknya dan Rukia. Teriakan toa itu langsung membuat seorang nenek terkena serangan jantung akut. Dan alhasil nenek itu pun meninggal dunia di hari yang suci ini.

Ichigo, bagai disambar petir di pagi hari, langsung bangun dan menendang ayahnya untuk menjauh darinya. Ia sangat marah begitu mengetahui ayahnya sudah masuk ke kamarnya tanpa seizinnya. Rukia yang baru saja bangun langsung malu begitu melihat Isshin berada di depannya.

"GOOD JOB, Anakku! Kau sudah memilih wanita yang tepat untuk dijadikan istrimu. Tapi kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa kan semalam?" tanya Isshin penasaran.

Sontak kedua wajah muda-mudi itu pun memerah.

"Tentu saja tidak, baka oyaji! Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa?" teriak Ichigo.

"Yahh.. bisa saja kan hal itu terjadi. Kau tahu anak laki-laki sepertimu ini biasanya hormonny sangat-"

Isshin yang belum selesai berbicara, keburu dipotong sama Ichigo dengan tendangan mautnya. Ayahnya pun langsung nyungsep ke kuburan nenek-nenek tadi yang baru menghadapi maut alias mati.

"MASAKI! TEGANYA ANAK LAKI-LAKI KITA! MASAKI!" teriak Isshin histeris.

Ichigo tidak menghiraukan teriakan ayahnya karena ibunya datang ke kamarnya.

"Ohayou, Ichigo, Rukia!" sapa Masaki.

"Ohayou, Kaa-san."

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-san."

"Rukia-chan, panggil Masaki saja atau Ibu juga boleh," ujar Masaki sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Rukia pun kembali memerah.

"Ayahmu kenapa lagi, Ichigo?" tanya Masaki.

"Biasa… teriak-teriak gak jelas di kamar orang yang lagi tidur. Kulempar aja ke luar," jawab Ichigo kesal.

Masaki tertawa melihat wajah putranya yang sepertinya sangat terganggu dengan acara bangun pagi yang semestinya sudah biasa baginya.

"Aduh.. maaf ya Rukia-chan. Pagi-pagi sudah ribut begini…"

"Gak papa kok, Masaki-san. Saya sudah biasa kok." Rukia tertawa pelan.

Ia sudah tinggal bersama Ichigo 3 tahun lamanya. Acara bangun pagi seperti ini pun sudah menjadi rutinitas baginya.

"Ichigo, ajak Rukia-chan sholat subuh sana. Udah jam 5 lewat tuh," Masaki menyuruh putranya.

"Ya udah, Rukia, duluan aja ambil wudhunya. Aku mau minum sebentar," ujar Ichigo kepada Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk dan segera pergi mengambil wudhu.

.

xxxxxxxxx

.

Setelah selesai sholat, Rukia membantu Masaki dan Yuzu memanaskan makanan untuk sarapan. Ada opor ayam, rendang, ketupat, sate, dan lain-lain.

"Rukia-chan, boleh nanya sesuatu?" tanya Masaki sambil mengelap piring-piring basah.

"Boleh," ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum ke Masaki.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa yang Rukia-chan suka dari Ichigo?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat muka Rukia memerah dengan seketika.

"Ehh… musti dijawabkah, Masaki-san?"

"Ya tentu dong, aku pengen tahu kenapa Rukia-chan bisa menyukai putraku yang jelek itu (emaknya sendiri aja gak percaya cobaaa..) Kalian sudah pacaran 1 tahun kan?"

"I-iya, Masaki-san."

"Jadi?"

"Aku.. menyukai Ichigo bukan karena ia tampan ataupun ia pintar. Aku pun tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa menyukai laki-laki itu padahal dia selalu merengut setiap hari. Kurasa…" Rukia memejamkan matanya.

"Kurasa… aku menyukainya karena ia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo."

Masaki tersenyum. Ternyata putranya memang tidak salah pilih wanita. Rukia memang benar-benar cocok menjadi pasangan Ichigo.

"Ne Rukia-chan, ada rencana untuk menikah?"

BAM!

"Ehh… itu.."

"Rukia-nee..! Dipanggil Ichi-nii!"

"Eh, iya! Masaki-san, aku permisi dulu."

Rukia pun pergi meninggalkan Masaki dan bergegas ke kamar Ichigo. Begitu kamar pintu itu dibuka, Rukia melongo. Ia tidak dapat berkomentar apa-apa terhadap laki-laki yang berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ia mengenakan baju koko berwarna biru muda dan ada selendang warna biru tua yang dilingkarkan di lehernya. Rambutnya sedikit diberi gel namun tetap sedikit berantakan.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo berbalik dan tersenyum begitu melihat kedatangan Rukia di depannya.

"Rukia…"

Ichigo meraih pinggang Rukia dan menunduk untuk mencium bibir Rukia. Namun sebelum Ichigo dapat mengecupnya, Rukia menahannya.

"Jangan, baru lebaran."

Ichigo mendesah kesal dan mengecup dahi Rukia. Rukia tertawa kecil. Ichigo pun memeluk Rukia dari belakang.

"Tadi, ibuku bicara apa?" tanya Ichigo kepada Rukia yang sedang memainkan jemari panjang Ichigo.

"Hanya hal-hal biasa.." jawab Rukia sambil tetap memainkan jari tangan Ichigo.

Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium rambut Rukia.

"Kau tahu, aku senang sekali bisa memasak bersama ibumu. Baru kali ini aku merasakan asiknya memasak dengan seorang ibu. Kau benar-benar beruntung, Ichigo.."

"Begitu juga dengan anak kita nanti," ucap Ichigo.

Muka Rukia kembali memerah. Ia meninju pelan pundak Ichigo.

"Kau ini… memangnya siapa yang punya anak?"

"Lho kenapa? Kau tidak mau punya anak denganku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Hanya saja… wa-waktunya tidak tepat baka!" ucap Rukia kesal. Ia pun melepas pelukan Ichigo dan pergi.

.

.

-o-

.

.

_Sementara itu di Soul Society…_

"Ya! Dijual dijual dijual bajunya! Ada yang 50 rb, ada yang 100 rb! Obral! Obral!" teriak Ikkaku sambil mengobralkan dagangannya.

"Wuihh… dari mana ini barang, bang?" tanya seorang ibu-ibu.

"Ini barang impor dari Tanah Abang sama Mangga Dua, bu! Ayo bu beli bajunya, beli 2 gratis 1! Beli 4 jadi 250 rb!"

"Bang, saya nawar ya! Beli 6 jadi 250 rb!"

"Yahh ibuu! Ini barang impornya jauh! Kalau ibu beli langsung di sana, saya kasih dah. Tapi ini kan ada ongkirnya, pajaknya, dll, bu! Masa nawarnya pedes amat!" sahut Ikkaku dongkol.

"Ya udah ya udah, saya beli deh. Tapi janji ya tahun depan kasih diskon.."

"Insya Allah ya bu!"

"Nih uangnya. Makasih ya.."

"Ya sama-sama bu!"

Ikkaku pun kembali mengobral barangnya.

"Laris maniiieesss…. Yak! Dijual dijual dijual!"

Tiba-tiba….

"OBRAL OBRAL! BELI 1 DAPET 2! SEMUA HARGA DIBAWAH 100 RIBU! Ayo, bapak ibu! Beli barang saya!" teriak Renji diseberang Ikkaku.

Ikkaku yang merasa dagangannya terancam langsung naik pitam. Ia segera mempromosikan dagangannya lebih keras lagi.

"OBRAL OBRALL! DISINI SEMUANYA 50 RIBU! Ayo beli!"

Renji pun membalas.

"JANGAN BELI DISITU BU! BARANGNYA BARANG KW SEMUA! BELI DISINI! ADA MEREK CHARLES & KEITH, DOLCE GABBANA, MARK & SPENCER, SEMUANYA ADA!"

Ikkaku yang tidak terima barang dagangannya diejek segera menghampiri Renji.

"Eh! Mau lo apa sih? Jualan gak usah pake ngehina barang orang dong!"

"Lho? Kan siasat orang jualan emang gitu! Situ aja yang sewot duluan," balas Renji gak kalah ngeselin.

"Lo juga ngerebut tempat jualan gua. Mendingan lo minggir deh!"

"Suka suka gua dong! Emang jalanan ini punya nenek moyang lo?"

"Kalo gitu fine! Fine! Elohhh. Gua. End."

"Fine! Kita putus!"

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya datang menghampiri.

"Eh eh eh… ada apa ini?"

"Ini nih ustad Hitsu.. *jangan teriak!* dia ngehina dagangan saya," Ikkaku mengadu kepada Hitsugaya.

"Tapi dia juga ngelarang saya jualan di sini!" balas Renji tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah.. sudah.. gak baik di hari Lebaran gini ada yang berantem. Dari pada berantem mendingan saling bermaaf-maafan lalu siap-siap ke Karakura untuk sholat Ied. Setuju?"

"Setuju.." jawab mereka serempak.

"Alhamdulillah.."

.

.

-o-

.

.

_Divisi 13_

Ukitake baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Ia pun ke kamar gandi untuk cuci muka, gosok gigi, dan menuntaskan panggilan alamnya. Setelah selesai, ia memasang muka segar bugar dan melangkah ke dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur, ia dikejutkan oleh kedua anak buahnya.

"Taichou, ayo makan opor buatan saya!" ujar Sentaro sambil menjejalkan opor buatannya ke mulut Ukitake.

"Jangan taichou! Makan punya saya saja!" ucap Kiyone sambil menyuapi Ukitake dengan opornya.

"Jangan makan opor saya saja!" sahut Sentaro.

"Jangan punyaku saja!" balas Kiyone.

"Punyaku!" sahut Sentaro.

"Punyaku!" balas Kiyone.

Keduanya saling berteriak dan terus menyuapi Ukitake tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara. Sampai akhirnya…

"Mmmhha emmphh kmphhh… Smphhsmm thpmmm…" (Aku sudah kenyang… Siapapun tolong aku….)

Akhirnya, Ukitake pun pingsan. Mulutnya berbusa dan badannya gemetar seperti orang sakaw, matanya pun jadi juling.

BLETAKK! *suara author digebukin Ukitake*

Ukitake: Woy! Gak segitunya kale~ Pingsan ya pingsan aja! Gak usah lebay! Alay lu!

Author: I-iye.. gomenasai… sorry sorry sorry sorry *nari sori-sori*

Back to da story

Ukitake pun jadinya cuma pingsan aja.

Wassalam.

.

.

-o-

.

.

_Kediaman Kurosaki…_

Setelah semuanya siap, keluarga Ichigo bersiap-siap untuk pergi sholat Ied. Semuanya sudah memakai baju muslim. Isshin memakai kopiah berwarna hitam dan baju muslim berwarna hijau, celana panjang hitam disertai dengan selendang hijau muda. Masaki mengenakan baju gamis berwarna hijau muda yang seragam dengan selendang yang melingkar di leher Isshin, lengkap dengan kerudung dan pashmina kasmir senada.

Yuzu dan Karin mengenakan baju yang bermodel sama yaitu baju tangan panjang dengan renda di ujung kerah dan selendang yang dilingkarkan di lehernya. Yuzu berwarna pink muda sedangkan Karin berwarna ungu muda.

Lalu turunlah Ichigo dan Rukia sambil bergandengan tangan. Semua orang di situ yang melihat kehadiran Ichigo langsung membuka mata lebar-lebar (ampe mau keluar malah) _kecuali_ Karin.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo ketika semua orang kecuali Karin memandanginya.

"ICHIGO! Kau sangat serasi dengan Rukia-chan, Nak!" Isshin langsung memeluk Ichigo dengan erat.

"Bulan puasa sudah selesai, jadi ini saat yang tepat untuk membuat an-" Ucapan Isshin keburu dipotong karena Ichigo udah nendang Isshin ke dapur.

"Diam kau, oyaji!"

PRANGG! DUAKKK! BUAKKK! DANGDUNGPRANGGG!

Lalu... tiba-tiba ada suara...

BLETAKKK, BLEEETAKKK, BLEEEEUTAKKKKKKKK

Author: Lebay amat sih ni fic. Siapa sih authornya?

Ichigo 'n friends: Lu bego!

Author: Oh iya lupa! *nepuk jidat*

Ichigo 'n friends: Dasar author sarap!

BTS

Tiga benjolan yang tersusun rapi dari besar sampai yang kecil nonjol di kepala Ichigo dengan indahnya. Yang punya benjol...meringis kesakitan.

"Auw... ni anak satu apalagi sih! Maen jitak aja! Lo kira gak sakit apa?" Mulai deh keluar logat Betawi dari mulut Ichigo. Lalu saat Ichigo melihat ke arah tersangka, wajahnya pucat pasi... lalu di depan matanya berdirilah Kurosaki Masaki dengan bogem mentahnya yang terkenal bisa menghancurkan sebuah rumah seperti Haruno Sakura.

"Ma..ma eh... i-it-itu..."

"Ichigo sayang..." Masaki memanggil anaknya dengan suara yang sangaaaaatttt manis.

"I-iy-iya Ma?" jawab Ichigo dengan gugup.

"Kau tahu, betapa menghabiskan tenaga untuk membuat seluruh lauk pauk itu? Kau tau, berapa banyak piring yang kau pecahkan? DAN KENAPA KAU MEMBUANG-BUANG MAKANAN? KU KUTUK KAU JADI…" Masaki ngambil napas sebentar sementara Rukia dan kedua adik Ichigo menahan napas.

"….RENDANG!" teriak Masaki ala ibunya Malin Kundang.

GUBRAKKK

Karin sewot. "Kirain mau ngutuk Ichi-nii jadi batu, kok malah jadi rendang?"

"Habis… persediaan rendang kita buat seminggu jadi tinggal buat 3 hari gara-gara Ichi-nii," sahut Yuzu.

"Ya tapi kan ngutuknya gak segitunya juga kali.. Masa aku jadi rendang?" tanya Ichigo kesal.

"Kalo jadi lontong, masa 'lontong' jadi lontong?" tanya Masaki dengan makna tersirat di dalam pertanyaannya tersebut.

Ichigo langsung blushing berat. Dan Rukia.. ia hanya bisa tertawa melihat kejadian yang 'memalukan' seperti ini.

.

.

-o-

.

.

Toko Urahara

"Hoahhmm…" Urahara baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya. *kurang lebih 2 meter (?)* Ia menggaruk kepalanya dan melakukan perenggangan seperti senam kecil.

Ia melakukan senam SEHAT GEMBIRA yang lagunya begini, "Rentangkan tangan kayak kapal terbang terbang ke kanan terbang ke kiri. Ayo berbaris baris yang rapi.. supaya sehat kita senam pagi…."

Maju. Mundur. Lompat ke kiri, ke kanan. Tengok kanan, tengok kiri dan seterusnya. Acara senam sudah selesai dan saatnya untuk sarapan. Urahara hijrahlah ke ruang makan dan matanya langsung menyorot ke arah semangkuk soto di meja.

"Wah wah wah… ada makanan nih. Kebetulan, laper!" Urahara bersorak kesenangan. Ia meraih sendok dan segera memakannya dengan lahap.

Ketika sotonya sudah habis, datanglah Yoruichi.

"Hey, Kisuke. Kau lihat tidak mangkuk soto yang udah basi disini?" tanya Yoruichi sambil mencari.

"UAPPA?" Urahara berteriak bagaikan disambar petir. "UGH!" Urahara meraih perutnya dan merasakan perutnya bergejolak hebat.

Ia merasa ingin marah karena tidak ada yang memberti tahunya. Namun sebelum ia dapat marah-marah, efek samping dari memakan makanan basi sudah menyergapnya. Tak banyak cingcong lagi, ia segera berlari ke WC.

"Hey Kisuke! Kami duluan ya.."

.

.

-o-

.

.

Sementara yang lain lagi pada OTW ke mesjid, kita lihat kondisi di Mesjid Agung Karakura. Wah wah... ternyata di sana Byakuya, Hisana, Yamamoto, Kenpachi, dll udah pada stand-by di situ. Para sesepuh alias yang tua-tua juga sudah mulai berdatangan juga. Mari kita lihat kondisi Byakuya.

"Sayang..." Hisana memanggil suaminya yang lagi benerin pecinya.

"Apa?" Sambil ngeliat ke kaca.

"Kok Rukia belum dateng sih? Daritadi aku telpon gak diangkat-angkat, aku tanya temen-temennya juga pada gak tahu. Gimana dong? Aku khawatir..."

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja, Hisana. Rukia kan sudah besar. Dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, paling-paling dia sedang bersama Ichigo. Kau tenang saja ya?"

"Iya deh..."

Tiba-tiba...

"Nee-san!" Rukia menghampiri Hisana dan memeluknya. Ichigo mengikuti dari belakang.

"Rukia! Kau kemana saja? Dari tadi aku mencarimu."

"Aku tadi jalan bareng Ichigo, Nee-san." Rukia blushing berat.

"Ternyata kau datang bocah, aku kira kau tidak sholat." Ujar Byakuya.

"Enak aja! Gini-gini aku anak alim juga lho... (Ah masa?) Aku ini juara satu adzan se-Karakura... Masa' pada gak tau, liat aja di papan pengumuman situ ada namanya kok," sahut Ichigo dengan bangga dan nyengir kudanya.

Giginya yang putih bersih itu berkilauan dan memantulkan sinar matahari! Sehingga membuat seorang pengemudi truk yang lagi mudik kesilauan dan naas... ajal menjemputnya seketika.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu bocah."

"Sudah kubilang berulang kali jangan memanggilku bocah!" teriak Ichigo. Uratnya udah nongol satu di dahinya.

"Walaupun aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan lain, kau tetap saja bocah."

"Aku bukan bocah!"

"Ya."

"Tidak!"

"Ya."

"Tidak!"

"Ya."

"TIDAK!"

"Kuchiki-san~ Kau cantik sekali. Aku ingin sekali untuk menciu-"

DUAGHH! Bogem mentah gratis dari Ichigo mendarat di muka Keigo.

Dengan air mata bercucuran, Keigo menangis meraung-raung di depan Ichigo.

"Teganya kau, Ichigo! Aku kira kau sahabatku! Kenapa kau tega memukulku?"

Ichigo pura-pura gak kenal. Mizuiro asik ngobrol sama cewe barunya. Chad cuma ngeliatin. Ishida benerin kacamatanya. Inoue asik tukaran resep opor sama Rangiku. Gak ada yang nolongin Keigo…

"ICHIGOOO!"

"Ku bilang jangan berisik baka!"

Sayangnya, sebelum Ichigo dapat menghajar Keigo, ada yang menyapanya.

"Hei, Ichigo!"

Ichigo menoleh dan menemukan seorang gadis memakai baju gamis berwarna pink. Ia tersenyum ke arahnya. Ichigo yang merasa gak kenal dengan si gadis malah nanya.

"Ente siape?" (Kok jadi logat betawi arab?)

"Ini temen lu, Ichigo! Masa lo gak kenal siiih?"

"Temen yang mana? Kok ane gak inget?"

"Ini Tatsuki, woy! Ini Arisawa Tatsuki! Masa lo gak kenal?"

Ichigo cengo.

"ASTAGHFIRULLAH HAL ADZIM! Tatsuki! Kok elo pake baju pink gini? INI TATSUKI TEMEN GUA KAN?" teriak Ichigo histeris.

"Santai woy! Gua baru aja dapet ilham *bukan nama orang* gitu. Selama ini gua merasa gua terlalu tomboy gitu deh. Makanya tahun ini gua memutuskan untuk menjadi cewek asli," ucap Tatsuki bangga.

"Astaga, Tatsuki! Kau cantik sekali! Aku jadi ingin untuk…." Chizuru belum sempat selesai bicaranya, Tatsuki udah ngirim bogemnya duluan.

Walaupun ngakunya udah jadi cewek feminine, tetep aja naluri cowoknya masih ada. -_-"

"Wah wah wah pagi-pagi udah ada yang ribut nih. Katanya lagi lebaran." Tiba-tiba suara seorang laki-laki yang sangat familiar terdengar menggema di masjid.

"A-Aizen..."

Aizen masuk dengan muka tersenyum. Ia memakai baju koko lengan panjang berwarna putih. Celananya hitam. Rambutnya sudah kembali seperti semula saat-saat ia belum berkhianat dan sebuah kacamata bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung.

Melihat kedatangan seorang laki-laki yang hampir menghancurkan seluruh dunia, semua orang segera mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

"Ini dia si Aizen! Woy! Kita apain nih?" teriak Kenpachi sambil memamerkan pedang barunya.

"Kita goreng aja!"

"Jangan! Kita gebukin rame-rame!"

"Jadiin babu aja!"

"Jadiin lalap!"

Tiba-tiba…

"STOP!" teriak seorang laki-laki berwajah pucat. Ia berlari ke depan Aizen.

"Aizen-sama salah apa sih…? Dia kan cuma berkhianat dengan blak-blakan… Dia juga udah minta maaf.. Aizen-sama salah apa sih…" ucap Ulquiorra dengan muka memelas.

Semua orang yang ada disana langsung bengong, mereka kembali mengingat-ingat masa lalu. Begitu mengingat kenangan masa lalu, Kakek Yama segera menitikkan air matanya.

Semua orang segera menurunkan zanpakutou milik mereka dan meminta maaf kepada Aizen.

"Maaf ya Aizen.."

"Sorry ya…"

"Maaf bgt ya, Aizen…"

"Iya, gak papa kok."

"Ada apa, Aizen-sama?" tiba-tiba para espada muncul di belakang Aizen. Ada Yammy, Grimmjow, Nnoitora, Aaroniero, Nel, dll. Mereka semua berbalut baju muslim berwarna putih dilengkapi peci bagi yang merasa laki-laki dan kerudung bagi yang merasa perempuan.

"Ah tidak, hanya ada salah paham saja.." Aizen tersenyum.

Yamamoto pun menghentikan tangisnya, dia berdeham keras.

"Ehm ehm... baiklah sekarang mari kita mulai sholat Ied-nya."

-o-

(Author skip aja ya bagian sholatnya)

"Assalamualaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh.." Byakuya alias sang imam mengucapkan salam dan memberi pertanda bahwa sholatnya sudah selesai.

Seluruh peserta lomba panjat pinang (?) eh seluruh jemaah Mesjid Karakura segera mengikuti langkah sang imam. Setelah salam, mereka pun mulai berzikir dan berdoa.

"Ya Allah, pada hari ini, kami sedang merayakan Hari Raya Lebaran semoga ini menjadi berkah kepada kami.." Byakuya memulai doa.

"Aaaaammiiiinnnnnn..." Ikkaku dan Ichigo yang paling keras ngamininnya.

"...Berikanlah manfaat kepada kami yang sedang merayakan Hari Raya Lebaran ini, ya Allah.."

"Aaaaammmmiiiinnnnnn..."

"...Semoga dosa-dosa kami dimaafkan ya Allah... dosa kami para shinigami, para hollow, dan yang paling banyak dosanya, Aizen dan para espada ya Allah..."

Semua orang tertawa mendengar Byakuya dan yang dapat malu adalah Aizen dan para Espada.

"Tuh, kan, kita bakalan dapat malu juga di sini! Udah kita pulang aja!" seru Nnoitora.

"Ssshh, jangan berisik.. lagi doa nih.." sahut Ulquiorra sambil kembali menadahkan tangannya ke atas.

Nnoitora mendengus sebal dan kembali berdoa.

"...Ampunilah dosa kami dan kabulkan permohonan kami, Ya Allah... Aminnn..." Byakuya mengakhiri doanya.

"Aaammmiiinnnn..." 

Shalat Ied benar-benar udah selesai. Semua shinigami dan manusia yang udah neglipet sajadah dan mukena segera berdiri dan mulai saling bersalaman. Dari barisan bapak-bapak terdengar teriakan keras.

"MAAFKAN SAYA, GURU! Saya sudah mengkhianati anda, teman-teman semuanya, dan Soul Society! Maafkan aku…! Hiks hiks huaa…" teriak Aizen histeris.

"Hei.. lihat.. Aizen-sama nangis lho... Lucu sekali hahahaha..." kata Grimmjow sambil tertawa cekikikan. Para espada yang lain pun mulai tertawa juga.

"Baru kali ini liat Aizen-sama nangis... Oi Renji rekam nih... Hahaha..." suruh Gin. Renji pun segera stand by di tempat dan merekam semua kejadian.

_Tiba-tiba..._

BLETAKKK

Benjolan besar timbul di kepala para espada.

"Kalian ini! Bukannya minta maaf malah ketawa cekikikan. Memangnya kalian tidak salah?" tanya Aizen sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ma-maaf Aizen-sama..."

Lalu Aizen kembali bersujud di hadapan Yamamoto disertai para espada yang lain.

"Saya merasa sangat bersalah atas semua dosa yang telah saya lakukan terhadap kalian semua... Tolong maafkan saya... Saya akan lakukan apa saja untuk menebus dosa saya..."

"Benarkah?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Benar!"

"Kalau begitu..."

BUM!

Asap putih keluar. Dan dibalik asap itu tiba-tiba keluarlah Yamamoto yang berubah menjadi power ranger! *plakk* maaf maksud saya menjadi kakek-kakek yang di iklan AXIS tahun kemaren. "Kalian harus sms semua permintaan maaf kalian kepada teman-teman kalian dengan memakai AXIS!" Yamamoto membagikan para espada kartu perdana AXIS satu per satu di tangan mereka.

Para espada cengo ngeliat Yamamoto yang lagi promosi. Mereka semua jaw-dropped. Mereka melirik kartu perdana AXIS yang ada di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Sebarkan kebaikan dengan AXIS! Ingat! Ingat! Ikhlas! Segera pakai AXIS! Hanya Rp 0 / menit!" Yamamoto kembali berpromosi.

Tiba-tiba ada yang nyeletuk.

"Perasaan dari tadi banyak adegan yang kayak di tipi deh.."

Semua orang noleh ke author.

ENG ING ENG!

Author cengo, yang lain juga cengo. Mumpung yang lain pada cengo, mendingan author…. KABURRR!

"Karena sang author udah kabur, mari ceritanya kita lanjutkan," Rukia ngambil alih ceritanya.

.

.

BTS

Acara maaf-maafan di masjid udah selesai. Para jemaah udah pada pulang ke rumah masing-masing buat maaf-maafan sama keluarganya. Di jalan, para shinigami cowok pada ngedeketin pacar masing-masing.

"Orihime, kamu cantik banget hari ini.." Ishida menyapa Inoue. Inoue blushing berat.

"Ehm.. Ishida-kun juga ganteng kok. Keren banget…"

Sementara Ishida ama Inoue asik muji-muji satu sama lain, lain lagi Renji yang pdkt ama Tatsuki.

"Haii.. temennya Ichigo yaah..?" tanya Renji dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Iya, kamu temennya Rukia yaahh…?"

"Iyaahh…"

"Mau jalan bareng gak, mau yahh?"

"Boleh dehh, yuk capcus…"

Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan aneh ini. Kita lihat saja Keigo yang lagi ngegombalin cewek.

"Neng, kamu pinter ngewarnain ya?" ucap Keigo sambil mengeliatin punggungnya si cewek. Ceritanya si cewek munggungin Keigo gitu, jadi Keigo belum liat mukanya si cewek.

"Iya bang. Emang kenapa bang?" tanya si cewek.

"Soalnya kamu udah mewarnai hati aku."

"Ihh… si abang."

"Neng, boleh minta foto gak?"

"Buat apa bang?"

"Buat ngasih tahu anak-anak aku foto ibunya waktu masih muda."

"Ih, abang.. gombal banget deh.."

"Ngadep sini dong neng."

Si cewek pun memutar badannya dan….. TADA! Si 'cewek' yang tadi digombalin Keigo tadi adalah waria. Keigo kaget setengah hidup!

"Jadi gak bang?"

"S-sorry.. mbak eh mas.. gak jadi!"

Ikkaku yang dari tadi merhatiin Keigo, deketin Keigo.

"Sabar ya, Keigo."

"Thanks bro."

"Punya pacar enak kali ya.." ucap Keigo.

"Iyaa, gue heran.. kenapa gak ada cewek yang mau ama gua. Gua kurang apa coba? Gua ganteng, tinggi, keren, kurang apa coba?" tanya Ikkaku dongkol.

"HOEKKK!"

"Eh, klo dibandingin ama Renji kan masih mendingan gua. Paling nggak gua gak tatoan kayak dia."

"HOOOEEEKKKKK"

"Arghh… mentang-mentang Tatsuki jalan ama Renji, lo jadi sirik gitu."

"Tapi kayaknya gua tau deh kenapa lo gak punya cewek," ucap Keigo.

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya lo tuh botak! Siapa sih yang suka cowok botak? Apalagi botaknya mengkilat kayak elo!"

"KEIGOOOO!"

.

.

-o-

.

.

Mari kita lihat acara maaf-maafan di keluarga Kurosaki

Isshin sedang maaf-maafan sama Masaki.

"Mama, maafin papa ya… mama cantik deh.." Isshin ngegombal ke Masaki.

"Iya.. mama maafin juga. Tapi papa maafin mama juga yaa.. Sini sun dulu.."

HOEEK! Karin ama Ichigo muntah ngeliat ibunya nyipok bokapnya.

"Idih.. kenapa gak dikamar aja sih?" ucap Karin kesal.

"Iya, kenapa gak di kamar aja." Ichigo ikut-ikutan.

"Aahh… Karin cuma iri aja kan? Sini papa sun kalian semua.."

CUPPH! Sebuah kecupan panas mendarat di pipi Karin, Yuzu, dan Ichigo.

Ichigo dan Karin tewas di tempat sementara Yuzu sekarat.

"Masaki~ Teganya anak-anak kita! Masa tidak mau disun sama ayahnya sendiri. Apalagi Ichigo, pasti udah sering disun ama Rukia," goda Isshin.

"Ihh… apa-apaan. Aku udah lama lagi gak disun ama Rukia. Kan pas bulan puasa gak boleh sun-sunan," sahut Ichigo yang baru bangun dari pingsan.

"Trus tadi pagi kalian ngapain?" tanya Karin.

"Ehh…. Itu… Gak tau ahh!"

TING TONG

Bel rumah berbunyi menandakan adanya tamu yang datang. (ya iyalah, kalo gak siapa yang mencet?)

Masaki ngintip lewat jendela dan ternyata Kuchiki Family! Isshin sama Ichigo langsung cuci muka terus rapi-rapi. Jelas. Mereka gak mau malu-maluin di depan calon besan dan calon mertua. (ceritanya Ichi mau ngelamar Ruki)

Pintu pun dibuka dan Jengjeng!

"Assalamu'alaikum, Pak Isshin," sapa Byakuya.

"Walaikumsalam, Pak Byakuya.. eh… ada Rukia sama Ibu Hisana, ayo masuk-masuk.."

Sedetik kemudian, Masaki, Isshin, Byakuya dan Hisana duduk di ruang tamu ngobrolin tentang Aizen di masjid tadi. Karin ama Yuzu main pok ame-ame. Ichigo pun ngajak Rukia ke teras depan.

Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia dan berlutut di depannya.

"Rukia… ehmm.. mungkin ini agak gombal.. tapi kau tahu aku bukanlah tipe lelaki yang suka ngegombal walaupun aku romantis. (HOEEEEKKK!) Tapi sejujurnya, aku sangat mencintaimu, sampai-sampai tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa melukiskan betapa besarnya cintaku kepadamu." Ichigo menarik sebuah kotak dari sakunya.

"Kuchiki Rukia… maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Aku… ya aku mau…"

Ichigo tersenyum bahagia.

"CIEEEEE SELAMAT YA!" pekik Yuzu, Karin, Ishida, Inoue, Ikkaku, Rangiku, dan sejumlah shinigami lainnya. (ini orang keluarnya dari manaaa?)

Byakuya, Isshin, Hisana, ama Masaki yang diem-diem ngintip pasangan baru ini pada ketawa. Hisana ama Masaki nangis-nangis gaje.

"Kira-kira kapan ya aku bisa melihat cucu?"

"Paling banter lebaran tahun depan."

.

.

-o-

.

.

Tiap malem lebaran, kios Urahara open house buat menjamu seluruh tamu dari dunia shinigami dan dunia asli.

"EHEM! TES 123!" Aizen ngetes micnya.

"Attention please! Hari ini saya akan mengumumkan kabar bahagia kepada kalian semua. Anak buah saya, Ichimaru Gin dan Matsumoto Rangiku akan menikah bulan depan!"

Gemuruh tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat membanjiri pasangan bahagia ini.

Ada yang ngomong,

"Ntar lagi Ichigo ama Rukia juga nyusul, CUIT CUIT!"

Alhasil, ucapan selamat kini beralih kepada mereka berdua. Ichigo sama Rukia tersenyum malu-malu.

"Lebaran tahun ini emang penuh cinta," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Masa sih?"

"Iya, Gin-sama dan Rangiku-san nikah minggu depan, Ichigo baru aja ngelamar Rukia, trus Renji baru jadian ama Tatsuki, Momo sama Hitsugaya juga."

"Kok bisa tahu?"

"Iya dong, aku kan BiGos di sini." Ulquiorra tertawa bangga.

Yang lain sweat dropped.

THE END

Author tepar di lantai… akhirnya fic ini selesai jugaaaa…. Maaf ya endingnya gaje banget. Author mau ngucapin terima kasih kepada para reader udah baca fic ini apalagi kalo ada yg ngereview… Semoga pahalanya ditambah oleh Allah SWT. Aminnn…

Oh ya, kayaknya seakrang lagi gencar-gencarnya IFA 2011 ya? Ada 2 orang sih yang udah ngasih tau ke author IFA itu apa, tapi kalo pengen ikut nominasiin gimana ya? Ada yang tau?

Terakhir, jangan lupa review ya. Dan baca fic saya yang lain yoo dan tungguin update update cerita yang lain. Ok?

Ja ne!

Outer space alien XV


End file.
